


follow me down

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Aus for days, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, jaws!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: leckie couldn’t believe he let web drag him onto another boat for another suicide mission against the bastards responsible for the most finning crimes in the world. yet here he was on another boat on another suicide missions…only this one is different. this one has a snarky captain who refuses to go anywhere without his rifle and is always making leckie feel like an idiot. which, for the most part, he already thinks he’s an idiot, but he doesn’t need the constant reminder. and it doesn’t help that every time leckie is hanging off the side of the boat, shirt off, struggling against the ropes, he can feel those warm eyes on him, heating him like the sun’s strong rays. and then it all goes to shit. the shark they’re fighting to protect is unlike any they’ve ever seen before. but it can’t stop them. won’t stop them from fighting for it. this is why they’re here. all of them. and if leckie has to die to protect them all, well it’s what he signed up for. maybe this really would be a suicide mission after all, but it would be worth it.





	follow me down

**Author's Note:**

> jaws!au 
> 
> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/164627151013/leckie-x-hoosier-jawsau-leckie-couldnt)

leckie dodge another bullet…or maybe it was another thrash from the impossibly huge shark he and web were trying to save.

he’s shouting through the waves and firefight to yell at web.

“come on this trip leckie! it’ll be great leckie!! maybe we won’t die this time leckie!!!”

he could hear web’s groan as he pulled himself back up from where the shark’s fin had slapped him away. 

he could barely hear web over hoosier’s rifle but he knew his best friend well enough to know what he’d say.

“let’s get out of here before you try to kill me! i think we have enough of that right now!”

leckie managed to get his part of the humane trap locked in, making sure to soothe the shark before helping web.

“he’s scared web. we have to calm him down before we get out or he’s gonna tear through it all.”

web looked at him in exasperation, “if you could stop the gunfire and his trashing maybe i could sing him a lullaby?!”

leckie laughed, loud and crazed. now he remembered why they started this in the first place.

“hoosier! rifle!”

bill looks down from his perch and throws a rifle down to him. 

“you sure you know how to use that  _robert_?”

web and leckie laughed, their new captain hadn’t heard of them before, “i might be able to figure it out.”

leckie set up shop out of the way of fire and making sure he was covering web.

he took two shot at the men at the top of the boat opposite theirs, hitting one and killing the other. 

he heard hoosier’s shout of “what the fuck?” but ignored it in favor of striking down the remaining criminals on the other boat. 

_silence._

leckie had done what he did best, destroy lesser men.

web did what he did best, console inconsolable creatures.

hoosier just stared at them in shock and disbelief. 

web finished securing the rope as the shark - he had named rory - swam calmly next to the boat.

leckie popped the safety on the rifle and pet rory’s side softly, smiling as he felt the gratitude come from the creature. 

“who the fuck are you two?!” he heard hoosier shout and leckie and web looked to one another with a knowing smile.

“you,” he pointed to web, “dodge too many bullets possible and calmed a shark the size of a whale in a matter of fucking minutes.

“and you!” he pointed to leckie and stared at him hotly, “you look like a bookworm one second and a fucking ruthless killer the next. and you’re a better shot than i am which is saying a  _fucking lot_.”

leckie blushed and he noticed hoosier’s eyes narrow in annoyance.

he looked to web who shrugged, “we’re the good guys.”

hoosier rolled his eyes and shifted the boat into gear while web radioed the authorities.

“leckie?” web called out.

“yeah?” leckie was watching hoosier watching him and it was entrancing.

“ron wants to know rory’s length.”

leckie looked to the shark, happily swimming in the extension off the boat.

leckie traded one remarkable sight for another and looked back to hoosier who was mumbling to himself about guns and shark and idiots. 

he smiled wide, “about 22 long.”

he heard web relay the info back to ron, one of their other partners who ran a sanctuary for animals that would otherwise be dead because of their abnormal size, color, etc. 

hoosier starting swearing again and leckie laughed loudly before sitting next to rory and letting the waves relax them both.

* * *

ron was waiting at the sanctuary dock when they arrived the following morning.

his eyes were wide and his smile proud as he watched hoosier park rory next to the tank designated for him. 

“i see you boys had fun.”

leckie yawned and stretched as he stepped off the boat.

“some more than others,” he gestured to hoosier who looked like hell warmed over.

web was still with rory, talking to him softly and letting him know everything was okay. 

leckie smiled when he saw joe running down the dock.

“your husband is here,” leckie called out before walking down the dock.

he heard the desperate whispers and kisses as he went inside.

he found hoosier talking to ron in a quick, passionate tone.

he only managed to catch the end of the conversation before he was spotted.

“…and it’s never going to happen again. i have to go.”

leckie frowned when they both looked at him. 

ron looked torn and hoosier looked mad.

and leckie, for the life of him, could never keep his mouth shut.

“leave? you just got here, bill.”

hoosier looked at him like he was deciding whether or not to punch him.

hoosier looked to ron before he stormed off towards the tanks. 

ron sighed and leckie looked towards him.

“did i do something?”

ron smiled sadly, “that’s the thing leckie, you did everything you were supposed to do.” 

ron walked away and leckie was as confused as the first time he was told to disassemble and reassemble a rifle for the first time. 

for lack of a better response, leckie headed towards the tanks to figure out what the hell was going on. 

* * *

he found him by the tank where darla, an injured dolphin, was swimming peacefully.

he noticed bill notice him but the man still looked at the tank.

“we found her of the coast of some island two years ago. some bastards were trying to fin her for some wealthy prick. we tried to get to her sooner, but by the time we tracked her down…” leckie sighed from exhaustion and defeat.

both men watch darla swim for a long time.

eventually bill spoke up.

“where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

leckie laughed quietly, “is that what’s got you all shook up?”

bill just looked at him and waited for his answer.

leckie sat down and leaned back towards the coolness of the tank behind him.

“everyone at this sanctuary served together.”

“at a restaurant?” bill deadpanned and if leckie hadn’t noticed the sly smile, he’d have thought he was serious.

“iraq. two tours.”

bill nodded, “so why this?” he gestured around them at the sanctuary. 

leckie smiled, it wasn’t the first time he was asked the question, but it’d been a while since he remembered the answer.

“when we served,” a small sigh was let out, “we saw unimaginable things. from our men, the men we fought, women and children we knew and didn’t know. it changed all of us. roughened some. softened others. by the time is was over, we were broken and we felt helpless.”

he looked to bill who had, at some point, moved to sit down in front of him.

“about two months after we hit shore, ron and lip invited us on a boat trip. we’d spent so long in the desert that we all thought we could use a little sea air.”

bill smiled and it gave leckie the courage to continue.

“we got to the middle of the ocean, determined to relax and enjoy time with each other out of combat, but…”

leckie swallowed hard. 

“we came across another ship two days in and we noticed blood spilling over the side. ron and i called the coast guard and they found the carcasses of dolphins and sharks just spread over the ship without a care in the world.”

leckie’s fists clenched tightly and he was surprised when bill’s grabbed his own gently.

he didn’t look up, but instead chose to continue.

“when web saw the ship, he broke down. i mean…even in the desert he never broke down like that. and it killed us all because we felt even more helpless than before. he didn’t talk for the rest of the week. i’ve known him ever since we were kids. we grew up together, survived boot camp together, everything. and even i couldn’t get him to talk.”

he blinked away the tears forming in his eyes.

“after that web decided to combat the threat directly. his reasoning has always been that conservation could only go so far. and as his best friend, i couldn’t let him do it alone. and joe wasn’t going to let him just leave once they’d finally figured themselves out. everybody else followed naturally, like they always had. and that led us here. nix and web had inheritances they never wanted to touch, but they figured if it was for a cause like this, it was worth it. we don’t do this for the money.”

“i never thought you did.” bill responded quietly.

“you have to understand…after seeing so much death and destruction to humans  _by_ humans and being able to do fuck-all about it, it was nice to be able to see change in the world. to see the change we were  _able_  to make. and we’re good at it.”

bill smiled at him and leckie felt his face flush, “damn good. that’s some of the best shootin’ i’ve ever seen.”

leckie smiled and moved his hands to grasp bill’s, enjoying the warmth and comfort they provided. 

“i lost a really good friend doing this.”

leckie’s eye widened and bill laughed dryly, “he didn’t die. he just…this wasn’t enough for him. he didn’t think the risks were worth the rewards. and i didn’t think he was worth my time. i don’t do this for the money either, leckie.”

leckie smile at bill finally not calling him robert.

their hands were still wrapped together, but neither man dared to move. something was happening and neither wanted to break the spell. 

there was a large crash behind them and both turned to see rory swim around happily in the largest tank they had. 

they stood up, hands still intertwined and watched as rory got comfortable. 

smiling wide, leckie turned to bill, “that’s what it’s all for.”

bill looked back at him and they both moved at the same time.

their lips met in a soft, but strong kiss. it was like the current of the sea, ebbing and flowing with power and grace. and it was just as breathtaking. 

they pulled apart slowly, neither wanting to separate from one another too much. 

“i’ve wanted to do that since you first took your shirt off on the boat three weeks ago.”

leckie laughed warmly, “you and me both.”

rory tapped the tank with his fin and both turned and saw him happily swimming in fish tank.

“he’s really something isn’t he?” leckie said.

he turned to see bill looking at him instead of rory.

“yeah, he is.”

leckie kissed him again and felt the storm in him calm at the touch of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> to all those who read this, please consider learning more about shark conservation and how you can help support ending it.


End file.
